I Took Him
by The Masked Author
Summary: This is not my first submission because I am actually a well-known yaoi author, but I am trying new things and want to keep a low profile. See my bio for details. Anyway, Takeru takes something that he shouldn't... (YAOI! INCEST! RAPE! SUICIDE! SADISM! VI


Warning!- This fic centers around yaoi, rape, incest, and suicide, though not explicitly. You have been warned.  
  
Disclaimer- The show "Digimon: Digital Monsters" belongs to Toei Animation and FoxKids. I use these characters without permission and make no profit from this story.  
  
I Took Him  
Written by The Masked Author  
  
I took him.  
  
I wanted him so badly that I just couldn't live another moment without having him.  
  
So I took him.  
  
I took my own brother.  
  
No matter who's side you hear the story from or how you hear it it will sound just as disgusting, so I figured I owed it to Yamato and the world to let you know that I was the one who did it.  
  
I have always loved my brother. He was so cold and quiet, but when I was around his personality did a complete one-eighty. He was warm and friendly. And he was always smiling. He had such a beautiful smile before I made it disappear.  
  
I can't tell you precisely when my love for him extended beyond brotherly love. Maybe it was when I was in my early teens and he told me that he was gay, and that he thought that no one would accept him. That was the first time I found myself comforting him instead of the other way around.  
  
Or maybe that was just the beginning. I know that soon after that I found out that the one that I trusted and even liked was now the only person I hated with a passion.  
  
Yagami Taichi.  
  
None of this is his fault. Really. But I couldn't help but resent him for loving my brother. My beautiful, kind, loving brother. And he had him. And I was insanely jealous.  
  
Insanity.  
  
Maybe that's the reason why I did it.  
  
But either way I let this go on for years. Taichi showering my beautiful brother with love and affection, things that I knew he needed, and at the same time I was letting my hate and resentment for him grow.  
  
Until that day.  
  
My brother had always been rather delicate. Physically, anyway. So it was easy to overpower him when I set my plan into motion.  
  
At first he had no idea of what would happen. I called him up, asked him if he wanted to come over and hang out, and he was happy to comply.  
  
We had a pretty normal visit. He cooked us lunch, using his excellent culinary skills. Then we vegitated on the couch and watched TV. In fact, I almost forgot the reason I had asked him over, and when I remembered I almost changed my mind.  
  
But then he announced that he had to be getting home. I probably would have let him, but then he said the words that changed my mind...  
  
"Taichi said he had something planned for us tonight."  
  
I begged him not to go, to stay with me a while longer but he only repeated what he had said to make me so angry in the first place.  
  
He started to go, and I grabbed his wrist.  
  
"Hey, what gives?!" he cried, but then he turned and looked at my face, and he gasped. I still don't know what he saw. Maybe it was my anger or ferocity. Or maybe he could tell that I was about to do something to him. But he just stood there, open mouthed, his crystal-blue eyes reflecting his fear.  
  
I shut the door with my foot, and then, my brother's wrist still in my hand, I walked over to the door and locked it. He was starting to struggle now, and his wrist felt so brittle in my hand. It took little to no force to snap it. He cried out in pain, and for a split second I let go. He started to run, but I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face me. And then, with a sickening crack, I threw him up against the wall.  
  
Tears were glittering in his eyes, and he was breathing heavilly. I picked him up off the floor and pressed him up against the wall with my body. He was shaking violently, and I nearly lost my grip on him. But after I established my hold I pressed my mouth to his, kissing him hungrilly. I forced my tongue into his mouth, and he tried to force it out with his, but it only turned me on even more.  
  
I began to run my hands over his body, and my hands found their way to places they shouldn't have. I felt him and grabbed him and groped him, and every time he would try to force me off of him I would hit him. I would hit him in the face and chest. I would grab his broken wrist and I would pivot it around so that he would never forget the pain there.  
  
And then he stopped fighting. I backed off of him, but his unconcious body fell limp into my arms. There was blood trickling down the side of his mouth, and I licked it off with dark pleasure.  
  
Then I carried him into my room. I would have tied him to the bed, but I decided that if he tried to escape I would simply have to beat him some more until he couldn't.  
  
Then I pulled off his clothes and forced myself onto him. And that was the first time I took him.  
  
----^-@  
  
I kept him for two weeks. During the day I would feed him and give him water, and about once an hour I would take him to the bathroom. When I had to go out I would put a chair under the doorknob to my room, though I knew that he wouldn't be able to excape, anyway.  
  
At night I would do things to him. Suck him and force myself onto him. And my sexual pleasure drove me so mad that I would hurt him some more. I didn't know I was so sadistic until then, and after I was finished I would feel so bad about it that I would hold him and apologize.  
  
He was so weak that he felt like a rag doll in my arms, and when I cried for him it would make him cry, too.   
  
Only once did I restrain myself while I was raping him and beating him, and that was after the first week. I was just starting, and then I noticed his right hand, his good hand. I grabbed it and looked at it. He had amazing hands, with long, musician's fingers and pale, unmarked skin. At this point he was too hurt and sick to do anything.  
  
I don't why I did what I did next. I crushed his hand. He tried to cry out, but it only came out as a tiny yelp. Then I dropped his hand cried on him. And I didn't force myself on him that night.  
  
----^-@  
  
During the day when I wasn't there I was trying to put on a front for my friends, pretending to be grief-stricken with Yamato's sudden, mysterious disappearence. It was easy for me to cry. All I had to do was think of what I had been doing to him.  
  
The only person who didn't believe me was Hikari. She had been my girlfriend at the time, but for some reason she suddenly broke up with me.  
  
She must have voiced her suspicions to her brother, because soon he was also giving me acid looks. Once he even told me that he knew that I knew where Yamato was and what had happened to him, but I only cried and asked him how he could accuse me. It didn't work. Still angry, he stomped away from me.  
  
----^-@  
  
And meanwhile, back at home, Yamato was getting sicker. His cuts were infected because I hadn't bathed him, and he couldn't keep his food down. He couldn't even breathe.  
  
I might have hurt him over and over, but I ddn't want him to die. He didn't deserve to.  
  
But I couldn't take him to the hospital. It would be obvious who had done it once they found out that he had been raped repeatedly.  
  
So one day I picked him up and I rested him in the back seat of my car, and then I drove to Taichi's apartment.  
  
I made sure no one was watching before I left the car, opened the back door, and picked up Yamato's near-dead body.   
  
"It's almost over," I whispered into his ear, but I was sure he couldn't hear me.  
  
Then I walked into the building, climbed the stairs to the second floor, and deposited Yamato's body on Taichi's doorstep. Then I knocked on the door and ran back to the stairwell, but I could help but watch.  
  
Taichi opened the door, looked around for someone, and then looked down. He gasped, got on his hands and knees, and picked up Yamato's lifeless body, sobbing and telling him everything would be all right and that he would get help.  
  
Then I ran away. Like a coward. I know that they all knew it was me, and as soon as Yamato wakes up (because he is alive) then he will tell them all.  
  
----^-@  
  
So there it is. The harsh, ugly, disgusting truth about the repeated rape, assault and near-murder of Ishida Yamato by his own younger brother, Takaishi Takeru.  
  
So now I will do the only honorable thing for him, the only thing that will bring him justice.  
  
I am going to kill myself.  
  
I don't want to die. I have to. For him.  
  
So now, I leave you all.  
  
I am so sorry I betrayed you all.   
  
I am so sorry I betrayed you, Yamato.  
  
And now I will go.  
  
You don't have to worry about me ruining your lives any longer.  
  
Because I took him.  
  
And now I take my own life.  
  
----^-@Owari@-^----  
  



End file.
